


Oils

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-11
Updated: 2002-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser dabbles with oil paints





	Oils

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Oils

## Oils

by Callie

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

"So how was school?" Ray looked sideways at Fraser as he settled himself in the passenger seat. "Did you give the teacher an apple?" he teased with a grin as he put the GTO into gear. 

"No Ray," Fraser replied smiling at his partner's teasing. "I did not give my teacher an apple." He clasped his books tightly as the GTO screeched away from the kerb. "And school was fine. I'm enjoying it immensely, although I don't think I will be able to complete the course." 

"Why?" Ray asked. "Thought you just said you were having a ball," he shot a confused look at Fraser. "Look," he stuttered nervously concentrating on the road ahead. "If it's money or .... you know something like that, I can always lend you some. And you can owe me," he babbled. "I know that school can be expensive, even if it is just an evening class." 

Fraser smiled touched at his friend's generosity. "No Ray," he brushed his hand over Ray's hand gently. "It's not the money." 

"So if it's not the money," Ray asked confused. "What is it? And you know if there's anything I can do to help .......well you know I will," he offered. 

"Thank you kindly Ray," Fraser smiled again, although he rubbed at his hands nervously. "But unless you want to pose naked for me, there is nothing you can do to help me," he looked ahead at the road, not wanting to look at Ray. 

"What?" Ray nearly swerved into an oncoming car. Straightening the GTO back onto the road and signalling at the driver who had blared his horn at them, he looked over to Fraser. "What did you just say?" Ray tried to keep the squeak out of his voice. 

Drawing a deep breath, Fraser looked up and sideways at Ray. Steeling himself for a burst of Ray's temper. "I said unless you wanted to pose naked for me, there is nothing that you can do to help me." He looked back down to his books. 

"I thought that's what you said," Ray replied as he pulled up and parked next to Fraser's apartment building. "So what has me stripping and showing you my skinny ass gotta do with school?" 

Relieved that Ray didn't seem angry, Fraser turned in his seat. He took another deep breath. "Well," he started to say. 

"Short version," Ray interrupted as he held up a hand with a small smile. 

"Understood," Fraser smiled back. "As part of my evening class, we have been set a homework project," he coughed nervously. "We have four weeks in which to undertake a study of life and paint it in a medium of our own choice. And the finished project will account for 50% of our final marks." 

"A study of life huh," Ray grinned. "A naked something?" Fraser nodded, his expression unhappy. "And an apple aint good enough?" Ray teased in an effort to make Fraser smile. 

"No I ate the apple," Fraser smiled back at Ray. "And our teacher, Mr. Brett, insisted it had to be a nude," he blushed. "I think he saw it as a challenge for the class." Fraser dropped his head picking at the seam of his jeans. "And I have a suspicion for me in particular. He thinks that I will fail," Fraser said miserably. 

"That don't seem fair," Ray sympathised. He patted Fraser's hand. "Hey. I bet Frannie would pose for you," he suggested. 

"Good God," Fraser jerked his head up, a look of horror crossing his face at the thought, his hands starting to tremble. 

"OK. OK," Ray soothed trying to calm Fraser. "So Frannie was not one of my better ideas." He smirked, not being able to help himself. "You could always ask the Ice Queen." 

"Ray," Fraser glared at his partner. "That is... that is," he spluttered, lost for words. He cleared his throat in an effort to calm himself. "That would not be appropriate," Fraser replied adopting his prim voice. 

Ray grinned at him, his pale eyes sparkling with mischief. "Just yanking your chain. Honest," he put his hands up in defence, still grinning. 

"Now you see why I cannot finish," Fraser said miserably. "And I would really have liked to have been able to complete the course." His voice sounded wistful. 

Ray took a deep breath knowing that he would instantly regret his next words, but he didn't like to see Fraser so unhappy. "OK.... I'll do it," he said, his voice trembling slightly. 

"Do what?" Fraser looked at him confused. 

"I'll do it," Ray looked exasperated as he waved his hand in the air. "I'll take my clothes off, and you can paint me." 

"You.... you," Fraser's eyes widened in surprise. "Would do that.... for me?" he swallowed nervously. 

"Yeah why not?" Ray tried to sound confident. "It's..... it's for," he struggled for the words. "Education, art and all that kinda stuff, and it will show that jerk of a teacher that you don't suck." He moved closer to Fraser, lowering his voice. "But if you tell anyone," he prodded his finger into Fraser's chest. "And I mean anyone. I will hunt you down and kill you." 

"Understood," Fraser promised with a small smile. "It will be our secret." 

* * *

Two days later..... 

"So where do you want me?" Ray came out of Fraser's bedroom, his robe wrapped tightly around him. He tried to sound confident, but his heart was beating loudly in his chest, deafening him. 

It wasn't the taking off the clothes that made him nervous - it was taking his clothes off in front of Fraser that made him feel sick inside. Fraser, who had been haunting his dreams for months, Fraser who he had stupidly fallen in love with. Scared of frightening Fraser with his misplaced feelings of love, Ray had settled for their firm friendship, which he valued more than anything else in the whole world. And now here he was about to pose naked for Fraser. "You and your big mouth," Ray thought to himself, but he hadn't been able to stand the miserable look on Fraser's face at the thought of not being able to complete his art course. 

Fraser looked up from preparing his paints. "In my bed," he thought to himself. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind trying desperately to focus on arranging his paint tubes neatly in a row. He lined up his brushes and fiddled with the easel, settling the canvas in place. Fraser tried everything to blank the thought from his mind that Ray was going to be naked in front of him. 

Fraser sighed to himself wondering when he had fallen in love with Ray. But he had, hopelessly and irrevocably, finding it impossible to deny the feelings to himself. It made him feel a little off-balance, and after the chaos that had been Victoria, Fraser had decided to keep his feelings to himself, and treasure and enjoy their friendship. 

"Hey," Ray moved closer to Fraser. "What you gonna paint me in?" Apart from my skin," he blushed slightly trying to lighten the mood and calm his jumpy nerves. 

Fraser looked up with a small smile. "Oils," he replied. "I thought I could get some beautiful textures with the paints," he said. 

"Sounds good to me," Ray smiled back. "So," he waved his hand in the air absently. "Where do you want me?" 

"Over there," Fraser pointed at his battered looking couch. "I thought I would leave it up to you how you wanted to pose," Fraser disappeared behind the easel. "But I need angles," he instructed. 

"Now he thinks I'm a ruler," Ray mumbled as he slumped down on the couch. He bounced up and down a couple of times - the couch was lumpy, but soft. 

Fraser re-appeared from behind the easel. "I thought you could use this," he handed Ray a length of silk. "To cover up," he waved his hand in the direction of Ray's groin area. Fraser blushed bright red as he re-directed his gaze looking Ray in the face. 

"Nice colour," Ray smiled slightly as he accepted the bluey\green silk material. 

"I thought it would complement your skin tones and the colour of your eyes," Fraser blurted out, without thinking. Ray raised his eyes surprised; he gave Fraser a small smile but chose to remain silent. Fraser blushed cursing himself for his careless slip. 

"OK," Ray said over brightly. "Let's get this show on the road," he headed towards the kitchen. 

"Where are you going?" Fraser asked puzzled. 

"You want angles?" Ray re-appeared from the kitchen dragging a chair behind him. Fraser nodded still looking puzzled. Ray raised his eyes in exasperation. "I can't do angles on your couch. I'll just doze off, and a sleepy nude aint what you want," he grinned at Fraser. "Right?" 

"No," Fraser shook his head as he watched Ray set the chair down in front of the couch. 

Ray took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "OK," he smiled at Fraser again as he slid the robe off to reveal his nakedness. "No laughing," he pointed a finger at Fraser. Ray could feel himself blushing all over as he stood in front of Fraser trying to appear cool and confident. 

Fraser couldn't help it - he stood staring, his mouth slightly open marvelling at Ray's beauty. The light from window seemed to flicker across his nakedness bathing his pale skin in a soft glow. Although slighter in build than himself, Fraser could see the strength visible in Ray's lithe body. He couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from Ray. Running his eyes up and down Ray's form, Fraser memorised every detail from the outline of Ray's rib cage, to his nipples, down to his flat stomach, his firm thighs and down to his penis nestled in coarse blonde hair between long, strong legs. 

Ray began to fidget nervously. "Quit staring," he shuffled his feet. "Behind your easel," Ray made shooing motions with his hands at Fraser. "And I'll just get myself comfy over here. Then you can do.... whatever you artist types do. OK?" 

"Of course," Fraser stuttered embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Ray. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." Fraser disappeared behind the easel trying to hide his embarrassment. Taking deep breaths, he desperately tried to calm himself and get himself under control. 

"It's OK," Ray replied gently. He arranged himself on the kitchen chair draping the silk material over himself. He cocked his head to one side, an amused smile on his face. "Hey Fraser. Don't you need to look at me to paint me?" he teased. 

"Yes... yes of course," Fraser's head peeped cautiously around the canvas, his breath catching in his throat again. Standing at the side of the chair, Ray had one foot balanced on the seat. Leaning slightly forward, he had rested his right elbow on the bent knee. His face turned towards Fraser, Ray's stubbled chin was balanced on his fist. His left arm hung loosely at his side, and he had managed to drape the silk material over his bent knee covering his groin area letting it fall naturally, in line with his left leg, to the floor. Fraser thought that Ray was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life. 

Will I do?" Ray asked shyly. His face was flushed red. "Enough of them angles for you?" 

Fraser cleared his throat. "Yes," he replied, trying to keep the squeak out of his voice. "Will you be comfortable like that?" he asked worried. 

"Yeah. I'm good," Ray answered. "You just paint or whatever. I'll let you know if I need to unpose myself," he gave Fraser a small smile. 

"Thank you Ray," Fraser smiled at Ray as he picked up his charcoal and began to sketch an outline. 

* * *

Fraser stared out of his apartment window. He could hear Ray in his bedroom changing out of his clothes into his robe ready for their sitting. He sighed as he pressed his head against the cool glass. "I can't do this any more," he thought to himself as he turned away from the window moving towards his easel. 

Cocking his head on one side, Fraser studied his portrait of Ray. Ray had wanted to see the portrait, but Fraser had made him promise not to look until it was finished. And Ray being Ray had kept his promise. Fraser reached forward tracing his finger around Ray's outline wishing with all his heart that it was Ray's skin he was touching and caressing. He shook his head, cursing his traitorous thoughts, trying desperately to banish them from his mind. 

Despite feeling miserable, Fraser couldn't help a small smile - he had enjoyed the last two weeks. Ray had posed for him without complaint, and to Fraser's surprise, without fidgeting. While they worked, and Fraser suspected to take their minds of Ray's nakedness, they had talked about every subject they could think of, from baseball to cooking to astrology to television programmes. Fraser had even managed to explain the rules of curling, and Ray had reciprocated by telling Fraser how to do an oil change on the GTO. 

Ray had made him laugh with outrageous stories and funny jokes, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, Fraser felt truly alive. He looked at his painting again - he hoped that he had captured Ray in all his beauty and contradictions. Fraser wanted people to look beyond the nakedness and see the real Ray - the gentle, kind and funny man that Ray had shown him over the last two weeks. 

He felt privileged, and in return he had tried to show Ray the real Fraser, the man he hid behind his Mountie armour. But now Fraser felt frightened, afraid that he had shown too much to his perceptive friend. He had decided to end their sessions before he admitted his true feelings ruining their precious friendship. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Ray ambling into the room. "Ready?" Ray smiled at Fraser as he dropped the robe onto the couch. He took up his position on the kitchen chair, draping the silk scarf across his leg. 

"Yes Ray," Fraser disappeared behind the easel. Picking up a brush, he dabbed it into the blue paint he had mixed having decided to work on the colours of the silk scarf which he hadn't got quite right. He silently worked, his brush strokes firm but gentle as he tried to imitate the folds of the material as they dropped to the floor. Fraser tried to concentrate on his painting, and not the thoughts that were whirling around his mind. 

"You OK?"Ray interrupted his thoughts. "You seem kinda quiet tonight." 

Fraser peeped around the canvas. "I'm fine Ray," he lied. "Just concentrating on getting it right." 

"Oh OK," Ray's voice didn't sound convinced. 

Fraser disappeared back behind the canvas. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "You'll be pleased to know," he made the tone of his voice bright and cheerful. "But this will be the last evening I will need you to pose for me. No more standing still for long periods of time." He continued to hide behind the canvas, afraid that he would give himself away. His heart thumped in his chest. 

"Ohh,"Ray replied, and Fraser couldn't help noticing that the tone of his voice seemed to be tinged with disappointment. "Nearly finished huh?" Ray asked. 

"Yes Ray," Fraser answered. "I just have some finishing touches that I have to do, which I don't need you for." He bit at his bottom lip, hating that he was lying to Ray. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths. 

"So," Ray had left the chair and moved closer to the easel, startling Fraser. 

"Ray," Fraser quickly threw the thin sheet over his painting. "You promised you wouldn't look until it was finished," he moved out from behind the easel. 

"I aint looking. I promised. And I always keep my promises," Ray protested angrily as he wrapped his robe around himself. "I just wanna know what all this crap is about," he glared at Fraser. 

"I'm sorry Ray," Fraser studied his brush guiltily. "I knew you weren't looking, and I also know that you always keep your promises. I hope you will accept my apology. I didn't mean to be so abrupt with you." 

"Yeah. OK. We're good," Ray smiled slightly. "So," he put his hands on his hips. "You gonna tell me why you don't want me to pose for you any more." 

"I told you," Fraser said quietly. "I have nearly completed the painting apart from some finishing touches that I don't need you for." 

"Yeah right," Ray challenged, his eyes glinted with anger "I thought we could tell each other anything," he shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I was wrong." 

"No you're not wrong," Fraser said with a hint of desperation in his voice. "I just can't..... it's hard... you'll.... I can't....," Fraser stammered. He looked at Ray earnestly. "But it's not you. It's not anything you have done. It's me. I'm just being silly." 

Ray chuckled, his good humour returning. "Silly," he grinned. "You. Mr. Perfect-Mountie. Silly? Nah," he said, still chuckling. Fraser returned to studying his paint brush. "Hey look we're friends. Yes?" Ray looked to Fraser for an answer. Fraser remained silent his head down, still studying his paint brush. Ray shook his head exasperated. "Or have I been just imagining our friendship?" he asked suddenly angry again. 

"No," Fraser jerked his head up. "Of course we're friends. Best friends," he looked back to his paint brush. "And that's why I can't tell you what's wrong," he mumbled. "I don't want to lose your friendship." 

"Nothing can be that bad," Ray said. "I promise you won't lose my friendship. Just say it. OK?" Fraser remained silent not looking at Ray. Ray pulled a face at Fraser. "Hey I've been showing you my skinny ass for two weeks," he said, his voice irritated. "Don't that count for something? I wouldn't strip for just anyone. So just say it. OK?" 

Fraser looked up. Ray smiled encouragingly. Fraser took a deep breath. "I love you," he blurted out. "I tried not too. Really I did. But I can't stop thinking about you. Wanting you," he babbled tears springing to his eyes. "And I can't bear the thought of not being your friend because of it." Ray stared at Fraser, lost for words, as his mouth dropped open. Fraser started to turn away, the pain in his chest unbearable. "I'm sorry Ray," he whispered. "I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend or partner any more." 

Ray snapped his mouth shut. He couldn't believe what Fraser had just said to him. "He loves me," he thought to himself. "He loves me," his mind shouted at him. Ray felt like all his dreams had just come true. "Well don't just stand there stupid," he chastised himself. "Hey," he grabbed for Fraser's wrist tugging on it until Fraser faced him again. "It's OK. I love you too. OK?" He pulled Fraser closer. "I love you too," Ray repeated as he caressed a hand down Fraser's face, wiping at the tears. 

Fraser sniffed loudly. "You do?" he asked doubtfully leaning into the caress. Ray nodded at Fraser, a small smile playing on his lips. Fraser smiled back; he grew bold - bringing his hands up, Fraser placed them lightly on Ray's hips. 

"Yeah," Ray grinned at him. He waggled his eye brows seductively. "Gonna kiss me then?" 

"I'm thinking about it," Fraser grinned back. "But it's a distinct possibility that I am going to kiss you. Right now," he pulled on Ray's hips. 

"Freak," Ray teased as Fraser pulled him closer. 

"Your freak?" Fraser asked. Ray nodded with a grin as Fraser leaned forward to claim his lips in a gentle first kiss. As he kissed Ray for the first time, Fraser knew that he would love Ray until the day he died. 

"Mmmm," Ray breathed as he returned the kiss opening his mouth so Fraser could plunder the inside. He couldn't help moaning as Fraser took up his invitation exploring his mouth with his tongue. 

Growing even bolder, Fraser pushed the robe of Ray's shoulders. Leaning down, he began to trace his tongue along Ray's shoulder blade and up the tendons of his neck. He nibbled gently on Ray's ear lobe. Ray sighed his name as he ran his tongue back down his neck, biting gently at the bony shoulder, marking him. Fraser lapped at the red mark soothingly as he delighted in the feel of Ray's hands running up and down his back, massaging his muscles gently. 

"Come to bed with me," Fraser whispered in Ray's ear. 

"Oh yeah," Ray grinned as he took Fraser's hand in his. He tugged them towards Fraser's bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed holding hands smiling shyly at each other. "I hope you kinda know what you're doing?" Ray said with a blush. "Because I haven't .... you know... gotta clue." He blushed again. 

"Me neither," Fraser answered with a matching blush. "But I know I want you. Need you," he squeezed Ray's hand in reassurance. "Perhaps if we lay on the bed together, it might help," he suggested shifting backwards. He stretched out on his side patting the bed in encouragement. Ray grinned laying down close to Fraser. Still clothed, they wrapped their arms and legs around each snuggling closer. "You are so beautiful," Fraser ran his hand down Ray's face. "I hope I have done you justice in my painting." 

Ray took Fraser's fingers tenderly kissing each one in turn. "These are magic fingers Fraser," he teased. "I am sure your painting is wonderful... even with a Chicago flatfoot as your model." 

"Ray," Fraser protested with a frown. "My painting is wonderful because it's got you in it. I won't have you saying such things about yourself." 

"OK... OK," Ray kissed Fraser soothingly. "I surrender." "Good. That's settled then," Fraser said with a smug smile as his hands traced a path down Ray's side, over his hips and back upwards to his face. Ray shivered in anticipation leaning forward claiming Fraser's lips in a kiss. Fraser moaned drawing Ray towards him, returning the kiss as Ray's hands massaged his ass. 

"Naked now," Ray murmured as he tugged at Fraser's tee-shirt pulling it out of his jeans. Pushing his hands underneath the cotton, Ray explored Fraser's chest, his nimble hands dancing over the warm skin. 

Fraser pushed at Ray. Sitting up, he peeled his tee-shirt over his head. Fraser glanced down at Ray, who was staring up at him grinning. "And you," he said as he pulled off his boots throwing them untidily on the floor. "Want you naked now," Fraser stripped out of his jeans and underwear. 

"Why?" Ray teased, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Wanna paint me?" 

"No," Fraser growled in the back of his throat. "Want to make love with you now," he lay back down. Ray squeaked in surprise at Fraser rolled on top of him claiming his lips in a rough kiss. Returning the kiss fiercely, Ray spread his legs to allow Fraser to get comfortable. 

Fraser moaned into Ray's mouth as his cock glanced against Ray's hardness. At first their movements were awkward and shy. In their urgency and nervousness, they bumped heads a couple of times, desperate to kiss each other. Then Fraser accidentally elbowed Ray in the stomach. Ray then inadvertently kicked Fraser in the shin as Fraser surprised him with a kiss to his stomach. They laughed as they nearly fell off the bed in their desperation to touch each other. Laying side by side, they held hands as they calmed themselves. Slowly, they began to kiss again, this time gently as they strove to find a rhythm. In unison they began to move against each other delighting in the new found feelings they were evoking. They kissed and caressed each other's dampened skin as they explored the new territory of one another's body. They rolled over and over tangling themselves in the sheets and blankets, shifting against each other, lost in passion and desire, whispering the other's name. 

Their passion began to grow and their movements became more urgent as they thrust against each other. Skin slick with sweat against skin. Cock against cock. They groaned marvelling at the unfamiliar and wonderful sensations they were eliciting as their hands caressed and explored. They rolled until they lay facing each other, arms and legs entwined. Their mouths fused together as they kissed, tongues duelling for dominance as they thrust in and out of one another's mouth. Rocking against each other, they moved towards their climax. Picking up their new found rhythm, they ground against one another thrusting harder and harder. 

Their moans of need and desire echoed around Fraser's bedroom as they chanted the other's name. Fraser rolled on top of Ray again. He thrust his cock hard against Ray letting out a loud moan as he came, his penis spurting his release between their sweat soaked bodies. Continuing to thrust his cock against Ray's body, Fraser shuddered towards his completion, his semen coating Ray's belly and thigh. Ray arched his back against the sensation and answered Fraser's cry with one of his own as his orgasm tore through his body, his release joining Fraser's between their bodies. 

As they savoured the final throes of their orgasm, they continued to pound against each other urgently, not wanting the wonderful sensations to end. They kissed nipped and sucked at one another hungrily. Finally surrendering to the inevitable, they lay together panting - Fraser still covering Ray with his body - as they tried to calm their breathing. 

Fraser recovered first. Rolling off Ray, he grabbed his tee-shirt from the floor and cleaned them up before laying back down. Tugging at the crumpled sheets and blankets, Fraser tried to straighten them up. With a sigh he gave up, and pulled the blankets up over them as best he could. Ray chuckled as he rolled towards Fraser snuggling close. "I think we kinda messed your bed up," he smirked at Fraser. 

"Yes Ray," Fraser smirked back. "And I hope we will continue to do it over and over again." 

"Oh yeah," Ray grinned kissing Fraser softly. "Me too." They lay in silence, luxuriating in being together, kissing each other every now and again. "So," Ray wriggled snuggling closer. "You still want me to pose for you?" 

"Yes,"Fraser caressed a hand down Ray's face. "Forever and always." 

"OK," Ray giggled. "But I don't know if I can keep up that pose forever. Kinda hard on the back." He put his cold feet on Fraser's warm ones. 

"And you call me a freak," Fraser snorted. "And," he looked over at Ray. "Are your feet always this cold?" 

"It's your fault," Ray protested. "You're the one who had me buck naked with only a scarf to keep me warm." 

"Well, I'll have to do something about that," Fraser grinned as he rolled on top of Ray covering him completely with his body. 

"Oh yeah," Ray breathed as he rubbed his cold feet on Fraser's warm body. 

* * *

Epilogue  
Three weeks later..... 

The college hall was bustling with students and their guests. Each of the students had spent the day displaying their work ready for the final assessment, and were nervously awaiting their teacher, Mr. Brett. 

Ray ambled into the college hall, hands shoved in his pockets. He peered through the sea of students, looking for Fraser. He smiled as he spied him in the corner talking to a group of students. Ray decided to let him chat while he wandered through the hall looking at the art work. He found himself being surprised at the high calibre of the paintings on display. 

He scanned the room again - Ray was looking for Fraser's display. He hadn't seen his portrait, and he was curious as to how it had come out. As he passed a young blonde student, she stared at him nudging her friend. Ray smiled at them both - they continued to stare at him silently. Ray shrugged wondering if he had something stuck to him. 

Shaking his head, Ray moved to the next display looking up at the paintings. His mouth dropped open - he had found Fraser's work. Pencil sketches of the 27th Precinct and Consulate personnel edged the board. Pictures of Diefenbaker, Fraser's father and Buck Frobisher had been placed at the top of the board, and delicate water colours of Fraser's homeland had been positioned at the bottom of the display. But the centre of the board was completely dominated by his portrait. 

Ray stood staring up at his portrait. Fraser had captured him perfectly from his pale skin, his spiky blonde hair, the small smile playing on his lips to the colour of his pale blue eyes. But Fraser had also captured something else, something Ray couldn't quite put his finger on. He squinted up at the painting again noting that Fraser had been right, the colours of the scarf had complemented him. Ray flushed slightly, now knowing why the two girls had stared at him - there was no mistaking who the model was. Ray glanced around nervously hoping that Fraser hadn't invited any of the Precinct, the Consulate or Frannie. 

"Do you like it?" Fraser came up behind him. 

"It's.... it's wonderful," Ray breathed. "Well except for the idiot with no clothes on," he turned to smile at Fraser. 

"Ray," Fraser protested. "It's the best thing I have ever done," he looked up at the portrait. Fraser couldn't help being pleased with the painting - it was better than he had hoped with the inner Ray shining out of the oil paints somehow. He cocked his head to one side smiling - he had spent the last two weeks putting all the love he felt for Ray into the painting. 

"What did your jerk of a teacher say?" Ray asked interrupting Fraser's musings. "Hope you got a good mark. You deserve it. Your pictures are great." 

"Thank you kindly Ray," Fraser glanced around before taking Ray's hand and squeezing it gently. "I did. He gave me a good pass for the other pictures, but he gave me full marks for your portrait," Fraser smiled at Ray. "And then asked if he could buy the painting." 

"He did," Ray looked back at the portrait hoping that Fraser hadn't sold it. He looked back at Fraser. "What did you say?" 

"I said," Fraser squeezed Ray's hand again. "That I wouldn't sell it for all the money in the world." 

Ray beamed at Fraser. "Love you," he whispered in Fraser's ear. 

"Love you too Ray," Fraser murmured. "Can't you tell?" he waved a hand at the portrait. 

"Oh yeah," Ray beamed again. 

**THE END**

* * *

End Oils by Callie:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
